It is previously known to produce a book composed of segmented pages in which, for example, each page shows a different figure and where the segments contain interchangeable parts of the body (such as head, abdomen, and legs) and a corresponding story or interchangeable characters and portions of a story. These books leave combining and recombining of page segments to the complete discretion of the reader.
In accordance with the present invention, a book is provided in which segmented pages may either be manipulated at the reader's discretion or preferrably by mechanical means in a manner desired by the author thereby producing a composite answer to a question posed by the story in the book.
Accordingly, one object of the current invention is that the book title poses a question which is discussed within the book and answered by proper manipulation of segmented pages.
It is a further object of this invention that the book provide mechanical means to aid in manipulation of the pages and thereby show the answer.
Still another object of the invention is that said manipulation of the book pages provides a composite pictoral answer to said question.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.